New Life
by gaarablack
Summary: Naruko's a fifteen year old mom, and has the support of her family. their moving to Konoha which is her folks birth place, and she meets their friends families. can she handle being the boys new prize to win, or will she fight back?
1. Mommy!

"Mama… mama."  
A small voice called. I opened my eyes looking down at the little two-year-old girl. I smiled down at her.

"Yes?"  
I asked.

"Wheres gadama, an gadapa?"

She asked in her little baby voice. I giggled.

"Here come up."

I said reaching my hands out to her. She grabbed mine, and I pulled her up onto the bed.

"I think grandma, and grandpa went to have some time together."

I said laying back down with her on my belly.

"Oh!"

She said like she knew what I was talking about.

'I'm gonna kill you Kyuubi.'

I thought.

"Unca?"

She asked.

"I think uncle went to have some boy time as well."

I told her.

"Did you get scared when you couldn't find them?"

I asked. She looked at me sad.

"Yes."

She answered. I sighed.

"Well why don't you play with your toys in here while mommy takes another nap."  
I said. She nod. I looked at the clock it read 7:34. I fell back into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to someone calling me again.

"Mommy!"

The voice whined.

"What have I say about whining?"

I asked opening one eye. She reached her arms out to me wanting me to put her on the bed with me again. I lifted her up holding her close to me.

"Yeah sugar?"

"I want you."

She said in a low voice. I glanced at the clock. 8:45. I yawned. I looked down at my bundle of joy. I'm a fifteen-year-old mom. I love her so much.

"Why don't you go grab some clothes while mommy gets dress, and we'll go somewhere?"

She smiled really big. She had that Uzumaki smile that we get from our mom Kushina side.

"Park! Park!"  
She shouted jumping on the bed. I giggled again shaking my head.

'She has the Uzumaki energy as well.'

I thought. I put her down on the floor, and she ran out of the room. I grabbed an orange sundress that went mid thigh on me, and a white sun hat to go with it.

"I bac!"

She shouted. I looked over at her. She grabbed a white dress with red flames on the bottom. Just like my dad's favorite coat. After I got us ready to leave we headed to the park.

"weeeeeeeee!"  
My daughter squealed running towards the park.

"Kitty be careful!"

I called over all the laughing children. I sat on a bench watching her. I thought about a time when I was pregnant with her. How worried I was when I was telling my family.

What do you think? I'm still working on a plot really. ^.^


	2. Test

{FLASHBACK}

I sat in my room trying to breath. I just took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. I was pregnant, and I had to tell my family.

"_What if they hate cause of it? What if they throw me out into the streets?"_

I panicked. I went down stairs. They were waiting at the table for me.

"_Peach blossom are you ok?"  
_My dad asked. I tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. I shook trying not to cry, but my legs gave from under me.

"_Naruko!"  
_My family shouted rushing over to me. I cried on the floor till my dad picked me up.

"_Nako what's wrong?"_

My brother Kyuubi asked using his nickname for me. Dad sat me on the couch rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Dad whispered. I hic up trying to find my voice again.

"I'm… I'm…"

I couldn't finish.

"_You couldn't what?"  
_Mom asked sitting next to me. I wiped away the tears.

"_I'm pregnant! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"  
_I sounded like I was begging, and I was. I was begging for their forgiveness, and praying that they still loved me.

"Pregnant?"  
Dad whispered.

"_I'm so sorry."_

I cried harder. Dad looked at me. I didn't see any hate, or anger in his eyes.

"_It's ok."  
_Dad sooth.

"_You don't hate me?"_

I asked through sobs. Mom pulled me out of dad grip, and hugged me so tight that I thought I might pop.

"We could never hate you."

She said. I smiled at her. Kyuubi smiled an understanding smile at me.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"Hello Naruko."

I looked up to see Mrs. Will coming up to me with her three-year-old son Mick. I smiled at her as she sat next to me.

"Hi Mrs. Will how are you?"

I asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good, but my family ditched me again."  
I told her. Little Mick ran off to the playground to where Kitty was playing.

"Oi."

She said shaking her head.

"I know… one day we're gonna in-laws."

I randomly said.

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah! Look at our kids! They love playing with each other!"  
I said. I watched as Kitty gave Mick a kiss on the cheek. We squealed.

"A little sparky ain't she?"

"Yep just like her grandma."  
"She's like you too."  
Mrs. Will said patting my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I guess."

We talked till the went sun down.

"Wow look at how late is."

"Yeah we should go."

I stood up grabbing my bag.

"Kitty let's go!"  
I called.

"Mick comes on!"

Kitty ran up to me.

"I want stay."

She whined.

'So much energy.'

I thought.

YAY! Review! I'm really liking this story so far. ^. ^


	3. Videos, and teen years

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peach blossom."

"Hi daddy!"

I looked down to see Kitty wasn't there any more. I looked up to her on the swing again. I sighed.

"_Me, and your mother aren't going to be home tonight…"_

"And where might I ask are you?"

I asked grinning. They always take off for their time, and me, and my brother always give them crap about their marry they shouldn't be acting like this anymore.

"That is none of your concern, and don't worry we'll be back tomorrow."

He said.

"Kay see ya later love you."

"Love you to."

I hung up walking to Kitty.

"Grandma, and grandpa aren't going to be home till tomorrow morning so… you wanna go watch their home videos from when they were young?"

"Yes!"

She shouted. I grinned. She is just like me, and mom always getting into things we shouldn't. I ordered us a large cheese pizza, and soda while we watched the videos. We watched one when mom, and dad were fifteen, and hanging out with their friends at the lake.

{VIDEO}

{Normal POV}

Kushina stood on a small cliff above the lake. She looked down.

"Come on Kushina jump!"  
Her boyfriend Minato shouted. Now Kushina never been one to be afraid, but when Minato was around she was.

"I don't know."

She said shaking her head at him.

"Jump already!"  
Fugaku shouted walking up behind her.

"No I'm good."

She said turning to head back down. Fugaku sighed, and looked down to his best friend Minato. Minato gave him a smirk, and a nod he smirked back.

"Kushina."

Fugaku sang. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

She asked before she was lifted into the air.

"AHHH!"

She screamed as he picked her up bridal style.

"Down you go."  
He said tossing her down.

"AHHH!"  
She screamed again before landing in the water with a large splash. She came up for air glairing at him.

"What?"

He asked innocently. Kushina smiled up at him, and that confused him.

"Down you go!"

Mikoto said pushing him off the cliff. Mikoto laughed at him when he came back up.

"Bitch!"

He shouted to her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

She sang. Kushina laughed at the two. Mikoto was her best friend, and Fugaku her boy friend's best friend. Kushina looked up with wide eyes. Behind Mikoto was Minato sneaking up on her.

"Mikoto…!"

She started, but was to late.

"EKK!"

She screamed when she was lifted off the ground. Minato threw her over his shoulders.

"Got ya!"

He said as he jumped off the cliff landing in between Fugaku, and Kushina.

"You basters!"

The girls shouted. The boys smirked at each other.

"What?"

Kushina asked not liking their smirks. The boys pulled the girls close to them.

"Your mine."  
Minato whispered seductively in Kushina's ear. She blushed.

"Mikoto."

Fugaku purred in her ear. She blushed as well turning to look at Kushina. They both gulped, and turned to the camera.

"Help they want to rape us!"  
They shouted. The boys rolled their eyes. Minato grabbed a remote from his bag still holding onto Kushina, and turned it off.

{END OF VIDEO}

I kinda like this part. I thing I might make more video flashbacks of the adults in their teen years. ^.^


	4. Dad

{Naruko's POV}

I stared at the blank screen.

'Mom, dad were so carefree… actually they still are.'

I thought. I looked down at Kitty. She fell a sleep right when I pushed play on the video. I carried her to her bed tucking her in, and kissed her goodnight. I was cleaning up the pizza mess (did I mention we had a pizza fight before watching the tape? No? Sorry) when the doorbell rang.

"Kyuubi don't tell me you forgot your key again!"  
I shouted opening the door. I froze. Standing in my doorway was Kabuto also known as Kitty's dad.

"What are you doing here?"  
I demanded closing the door behind me so Kitty couldn't hear. He smirked at me.

"Can't I come see how the mother of 'my' daughter in doing?"

In growled.

"Leave, or I'll call the police."

I threaten. He chuckled a dark twisted chuckle that sent chills down my spin.

"Go ahead."

He called my bluff. He trapped me in between him, and the door.

"Please leave."

I pleaded. He tilted my head so that I was looking at him.

"Why don't we go inside, and… talk."  
He whispered pulling me inside. I whimpered in protest, but let him drag me inside. He a made quick detour into Kitty's room.

"Please leave her alone."

I begged. He turned to me.

"Then you'll do what I say?"

He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes just leave her alone."  
I said pulling him out of her room. He pulled in my room pushing me on the bed.

"Take it off."

He said undoing his shirt. I silently cried as I did what he said. He smirked at my now completely exposed body.

"Well you got your old body back, and then some."  
He said licking his lips. He pushed me onto the bed climbing over me. He kissed me on the lips forcing his tongue into my mouth. I let his hands roam over my body, and down to my clit area.

"You still taste so good."

He moaned. I shivered. He fingered me first one, then two, and then a third. I bit my tongue keeping me from screaming, and waking up Kitty. He kissed my neck, and bit it hard enough to draw blood. I winced in pain. I felt him at my entrance.

Yeah I'm moving so I'm really busy, and my grandma is being really bossy like drill sergeant bossy. She made my little sister cry (she's seventeen.) so I might not be able to get another one up till Sunday. (I hope) thanks! Review! ^.^


	5. Moving

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!"

I turned to see Kyuubi standing in the doorway. His nostrils flaring like a rampaging bull.

"Well…"  
he was cut off by Kyuubi throwing a vase at his head. It missed him, but he didn't notice Kyuubi coming at him. He slammed him into the wall.

"So what getting her pregnant the first time wasn't enough?"

He snarled.

"I didn't hear whining.

'Big mistake.'

I thought. Kyuubi slammed him into the wall again this time harder.

"Kyuubi stop!"

I pleaded.

"Are you crazy?"  
"Let him go… please for me?"

I looked at him sad eyes, and he hates seeing me with sad eyes. He sighed, and punched the wall barley missing Kabuto's head.

"Get out."  
He growled dropping him on the ground. Kabuto grabbed his clothes, and ran out. After the door closed Kyuubi turned to me.

"Why didn't you fight? Your just as good a fighter as me."

I looked down ashamed.

"I was afraid he might hurt Kitty… I was doing what I thought would keep her safe."

I explained. Kyuubi patted my head.

"Do you really think he would hurt her?"

He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know."  
I admitted. He pulled out his cell.

"What are you doing?"

I asked.

"Calling mom."

He said. My eyes widen.

"You can't!"

I tried to take the phone, but he held it out of my reach.

"Hey mom… no… mom Kabuto was here… he's gone now, but he tried to rape Naruko. Yeah see you soon."  
He hung up phone staring at me. I sat on the floor.

"They'll be here soon."

He said before walking out. An hour or so later my parents came bursting through the front door.

"Naruko are you ok!"  
My mom asked checking all over me.

"Yes mom."

I gave her small smile hoping it will help her feel better, but it didn't. My family knows me to well to fall for that.

"Did you call the police?"

Dad asked after checking on Kitty.

"She wouldn't let me."

Kyuubi said sitting on the couch.

"Minato I think we should…"  
"I agree…"

"I'll call the…"

"Of course, and…"

"I know."

I looked back, and fort at mom, and dad as they had one of their mind link talks.

"What?"

Kyuubi blurted.

"We're moving."

Dad said.

"Where?"

I asked.

"Konoha you'll love it, and you'll make tones of friends."

Mom said pulling out a suitcase from the coat closet. I sighed. I lived in this house since I was born, and now because of 'him' we have to leave it.

'Better start packing.'

I thought.

Sorry it took so long just moved to new house, and the internet is kinda crazy right now. I have a poll up for this story. I don't know who should Naruko end up with so please head over there and vote. ^.^


	6. Camera, Princess, and Hyuga twins

I'm gonna try and do longer chapters, and I have a poll up on who Naruko should end up

With so take please, and if you don't see your choice message me who you think. Kay? Great. ^.^

A week later we sold the house, and was now on the road to Konoha. Dad was driving, mom was reading her book, Kitty's a sleep, Kyuubi texting on the phone, and I'm just looking out the window trying to look on the bright side about moving.

Bright side: I'm away from 'him'.

Dark side: I'll be new, and won't know anyone.

Bright side: I can put Kitty in daycare, and won't have to worry about Kabuto taking her.

Dark side: Kitty will be away from her first friend Mick.

Bright side: mom, and dad will be with their friends again.

Dark side: they won't like me, and won't let their kids near me because I'm a teen mom.

I sighed.

"Naruko?"  
Kyuubi whispered.

"Yeah?"

I asked quietly.

"Should we ask mom, and dad about the tapes?"  
He asked with a smirk. I grinned at him. Mom, and dad have these tapes that are locked in a safe so we can't watch them, but we still do. I thought about them. Mom, and dad are so different in those tapes.

{FLASHBACK}

{Normal POV}

Naruko, and Kyuubi sat on the couch bored. They just put Kitty down to bed, and their parents were out again.

"Kyuubi want to watch mom's tapes?"

Naruko asked looking at her big brother. He smirked an evil smirk at her.

"Hell yeah! Why didn't ya ask sooner?"

He jumped off the couch heading upstairs to his parent's room. When he came back down he had three different tapes with him.

"_How many more are there?"_

Naruko asked from the kitchen.

"Still the top half!"

He called popping a tape in the VCR. Naruko came out with soda, and leftover pizza from the other night. Kyuubi took a soda from Naruko, and press play.

{VIDEO}

The video started in a car outside someone's house.

"I'll see you later mom!"  
Kushina shouted running out of the house.

"I swear Minato you love that thing more then me."  
She joked getting in the car. She grabbed the camera pointing it at Minato. He grinned making a peace sign into the camera then took the camera back.

"Well I like to have stuff of you to look at when you're not around."  
He said pointing it at her again.

"And what 'stuff' do you have of me?"

She asked.

"Whatever we recorded so far."

He said putting the camera down it pointed up looking at the two of them.

"Come here."

Minato said pulling Kushina close to him to kiss her.

{OUT OF VIDEO}

Naruko, and Kyuubi shuddered watching their parents make out.

"Why are they making?"

Naruko asked covering her face with a pillow.

"I don't know! Fast forward! Fast forward!"

Kyuubi shouted fast forwarding the make out scene.

"This looks safe."

Naruko said.

{VIDEO}

Minato parked the car outside a huge house that was blasting with music. He got out of the car, jumped over the hood of it to open Kushina's door.

"Princess."

"Oh funny…"  
she punched him in the gut, and left him there on the ground heading inside.

"Kushina!"  
Mikoto called running up to her dragging Fugaku with her.

"Hey!"

She pointed the camera at her.

"Where's Minato?"  
Fugaku asked looking around. Kushina huffed turning away from him, and heading to the Hyuga twins Hiashi, and Hizashi. They grinned at her.

"Let me see that."

Hizashi said taking the camera from her. He pointed it at Kushina, and Hiashi.

"You look good."

Hiashi commented. She giggled at him. He held up a beer for her she expected.

{OUT OF VIDEO}

"Let's skip a little."

Kyuubi said fast forwarding the tape.

"Whoa! Whoa! Go back!"

Naruko shouted pulling the remote from his hand. She rewinded it.

Ok so review vote in my profile for who Naruko should end up with. ^.^


	7. Makeout

I have a poll up on my profile for who Naruko should end up with. ^.^

{VIDEO}

"WAHOO!"

Kushina screamed dancing on a table with Karura, and Yoshino. (1) Reku (2) pulled her down, and began kissing her on the lips. She rapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

{OUT NOF VIDEO}

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruko screamed watching some guy she didn't know kiss her mom.

"What is mom doing?"

Kyuubi asked watching the guy's hand go up his mom's dress.

{VIDEO}

The camera turned to Minato who was in a hot make out session with Mikoto.

All around you could see people ether making out, or dancing up against each other. The camera turned to Fugaku dancing against Fara. (3)

"Is everyone hooking up, but me?"

The guy behind the camera asked turning it to him.

"Inoichi (4) stop whining!"

Fugaku shouted.

"Hey let's play a game?"

Mikoto said panting.

"Yeah! Yeah!"  
Kushina said jumping up, and down in Reku's arms. Kushina sat in between the Hyuga twins, or sat on both of their laps.

"Hey foxy."

Hizashi said rubbing her thighs.

"Hey you!"  
Kushina had no idea which twin was he, but wouldn't let it show.

"What are we gonna do?

Minato asked. He was sat between Karura, and Yoshino. Kushina thought. She giggle when the Hyuga twins attacked her neck.

"I'm still right here."  
Minato call. Kushina glared at him for interrupting her fun. Reku pulled out a flier from his pocket.

"How about the girls sign up for this?"

He showed the flier to the boys first all of them with pervy smiles.

"What is that?"

Kushina said reaching for the piece of paper. She fell forward in Hizashi lap.

"Excited aren't we?"

Kushina said flipping over to look up at him. He blushed, but smirked leaning down to kiss her. She smirked up at him, and rolled out of his lap grabbing the flier.

"Nice try Hyuga. Now what is… this!"

She shouted.

"What!"

All of the girls asked circling the girl to look.

"Biking contest!"

They shouted glaring at the boys, but mostly Reku for bring it up.

So yeah I don't really care for this video of the parents when they were young, but still like it I guess. Does that make sense? Anyway review, take my poll, and give ideas of what you like to see. ^.^

Karura, is the sand sibs mom, and Yoshino is Shikamaru's mom.

Reku is the sand sibs dad, but I couldn't find him real name so gave him that one

Fara is Sakura's mom but again I couldn't find her real named

Inoichi is Ino's dad


	8. Bikin

I have a poll up on my profile for who Naruko should end up with. ^.^

"Yeah come on girls!"

The boy said clapping. The flier said July 15. 12:00. Deli shop. {Like the cobra star ship music video 'good girls go bad') biking contest all girls welcome. Winner gets free drinks for her group for a year. If we're open that long.

"You want us to enter this?"

Karura asked. The guys nodded. She looked at the clock it said 11:25. She sighed, and stood up.

"Why not? I'm in let's go boys. Girls you coming?"

She asked grabbing her coat.

"I'm in!"

Kushina shouted dragging Minato out the door.

"Same here."

Mikoto said following her best friend. The rest followed them out deciding to walk since it was a few blocks away, and cause they were still kinda tipsy. When they got there the girls signed in, and the boys went to find a spot to watch.

{Naruko's POV}

"Naruko honey are you ok?"

Mom asked. I smiled.

"Yes mom."

Kyuubi smirked at me.

"Mom have you ever had a wild time with friends?"

He asked. Mom looked to dad he shrugged.

"Defied wild times?"

Dad asked. We smirked at each other.

"Like have you ever enter any contest…"

"Like a biking contest mom?"

Kyuubi asked. Mom spit out her water on the window, and dad hit the breaks sending us forward in our seats.

"WHAT!"

They screamed turning to look at us. We laughed.

"Have… you?"

I asked through laughs. Mom's face turned red.

"Why are you asking that!"

She demanded making us laugh more.

"Well we watched this tape showing you, and your friends at a party… and the rest is history."

Kyuubi explained calming down. I chuckled a little. Dad began driving again.

"How did you get in the safe?"

Dad asked looking at us through the mirror.

"Hello! Criminal master mind here."

Kyuubi said pointing to himself.

"Right we forgot about your fun."

Dad said glaring at us.

"What else did you see?"

Mom asked turning to us again.

"Well…"  
I started.

{VIDEO}

{Normal POV}

Minato sat with the guys at a table close to the stage where the girls would be walking down on.

"this is gonna be hot!"

Fugaku said rubbing his hands together.

"Ok let's get started shall we?"

The announcer said.

"Bring out the babes!"

Minato, and his friends shouted. Behind the stage the girls were red from embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill those boys."  
Kushina said. She wore a red skimpy bikini.

"Save some for us."

Mikoto said. She wore a black version of Kushina's. Karura growled. She wore a brown strapless bikini, Yoshino was wearing an army green one, and Fara was wearing a red, and pink bikini.

"Will Kushina please come out onto the stage."

The announcer called.

"Oh my god! That's me! What do I do!"

Kushina panicked. Karura grabbed Kushina's shoulders shaking her furiously.

"Snap out of it, and go struck your stuff."

She told her. Kushina took a calming breath before going out on stage. Minato cheered for his girlfriend as she walked on stage.

"Yeah Kushina!"

The boys cheered. Kushina shook her hips with the music earning her whistles from all the boys in the place.

"Go Kushina!"

"Shake it girl!"

"Let's see what you got!"

"Shake what your mama gave you!"

"Man those girls are cheering more then any of the guys here."

Fugaku said. He caught a glimpse of Mikoto in her bikini. Mikoto saw him staring at her. She blushed, but smiled at him. What they didn't know was that Minato was catching the whole thing on tape. He turned back in time to see Kushina walking off stage.

"Give her around of applause! And let's welcome Yoshino on the stage!"

Yoshino gulped.

"I'm not doing this!"

She said making a run off stage.

"No you don't."

Kushina said.

"You'll do fine… now work it."  
Mikoto said pushing her out on stage. She stared like a deer caught in headlights. (hah! The Nara's are deer keepers)

"Come on Yoshino you got this!"

Minato shouted to his oldest lady friend. She I gulped again before walking like she saw Kushina minutes ago.

"That's it!"

"You got it!"

"All right!"

The girls cheered.

"I think one of us will win."

Karura said.

Again I got a poll up for you! The viewers to vote on who Naruko should end up with. So please vote I need to know. I kinda stuck on that, and need to know cause I just dragging it on right now. You could leave it in a review to if you want. ^.^


	9. Uchiha Glare, and A Feeling

It's my 18th birthday today so I'm putting up a longer chapter. ^.^

"Thank you Yoshino! Now bring on to the stage Karura!"

"Alright my turn! Wish me luck!"

She said. As she walked on stage Minato notice her eyes drifting to Reku. She shook her hips, messed her hair a little, and smiled directly Reku.

"I think someone likes you."

Minato teased. He nudged Reku in the arm with his elbow turning the camera to him.

"Shut up."

Everyone could see the blush on his face.

"Thank you Karura! Mikoto let's see what you got."

Mikoto shook her head trying to forget how nevus was.

"You can this."  
Kushina told her best friend.

"Here comes Mikoto Fugaku."

Minato told him. He watched her glaring at anyone he didn't know say what they were gonna do her.

"Man the Uchiha glare is scary."

Inoichi said shivering.

"My grandfather passed it onto my father, and him to me so I'll pass it onto my kids as well."  
Fugaku was proud of his glare he knows that none of his friends could beat him at it, and he took proud in that. (Male pride. Ha!) Mikoto wave into the camera, and was blowing a kiss as well.

"Thank you honey!"

The announcer said. He looked back at Mikoto checking out her ass.

"Get on with it!"  
Fugaku shouted getting piss at the dude.

"Calm down man."

Minato said. He gave the camera Reku.

"If anyone of these vultures thinks their gonna lay a hand on her… well then they'll learn what an Uchiha is capable."

He said with an evil smirk. The boys all stared at him with scared looks afraid to even go near Mikoto now. Minato shook his head amused.

"Come on buddy the last thing I want is to visit you in jail. Oh! Fara's going on."

Minato said pointing to the stage. The camera turned to the stage just Fara walked on.

"Go Fara!"

The girls shouted.

"I am never ever doing this again."  
Karura said. The girls all agreed to never do anything like this again. After all of the other contenders went on it was time to announce the winners.

"Ok in third place our sweet looking Mikoto!"

"Sweet looking? What does that mean?"

She asked. Kushina pushed her in front sighing.

"Forget it just go."

She told her. She was starting to cold wearing nothing, but… nothing basically.

"In second our fire star Kushina!"

"Fire star? I like it!" Kushina stood next to Mikoto up front. She blew a kiss to Minato who smirked.

"And now our winner feisty Karura!"

"Way to go Karura!"

The girls shouted at the same time.

"Alright!"

The boys cheered for her. She stood in front of Mikoto, and Kushina. After it was all over with the girls turned to the boys.

"What?"

Hizashi asked.

"We are never doing anything like this again."

Karura said

"Hope you enjoyed it boys."

Kushina. Fugaku held the camera for Minato as he walked over to the red head.

"I enjoyed you vary much."

He whispered.

"I'm ready to go home."  
She announced. He smirked at her.

"Yeah my home."  
He winked into the camera before it turned off.

{END OF VIDEO}

{Naruko's POV}

"And that's it I swear."  
I said. Mom groaned.

"Ok since you already watched most of them I assume you can watch the rest when we're not around."

"Kushina!"

Dad shouted. I shushed him.

"Not so loud Kitty's sleeping."

I told him. I saw him roll his eyes through the mirror.

"I think she's use to it honey."

He said.

"Hey guys why were you making out with other people if you were already together?"

Kyuubi asked.

"We were just having fun sweetie."

Mom said.

"I didn't like that Fara girl your friend Fugaku was dancing with."

I told dad.

"Why not? She's really nice."

Dad said. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

I admitted.

"She has a daughter you age."

Mom said. I got a sick feeling hearing that.

"Maybe it's a warning saying to stay away from her daughter."  
I told them.

"You always have been good with those kind of feelings."

Kyuubi agreed.

"Well we'll see when we get there. A lot of our friends have kids your ages you two."

Dad said.

"Can't wait."

We said. Five hours later we were finally at our new house in Konoha.

"I wuv it mama!"

Kitty shouted. I smiled down at her.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Kitty time for bed."  
Mom said. I checked the time on my cell 10:34.

"But gadama I don't want to!"

Kitty whined.

"Kitty what have I told you about whining?"

She pouted.

"Sorry."

"Good now go to bed."

I told her. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I unpacked for little while.

"Dad said tomorrow we're gonna meet their old friends at the Uchiha manner."

Kyuubi said behind me.

"What time?"

I asked.

"2:30."

"Thanks goodnight."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. I put on an orange tank top, and shorts to match.

'Please let someone like me, and Kitty tomorrow.'

I thought before I fell a sleep.

"Naruko get up! Come on girl it's 1:23 in the after noon."

I pulled the covers over my head trying to block him out.

"Dad get the ice tray it's one of those days." Kyuubi said.

"I'm on it!"

I shot up.

"I'm a wake!"

"Never mind she's up now."

Kyuubi called back down.

"I never get to use this anymore."

Dad whined.

"Minato stop whining!"

Mom scolded.

"We leave in a hour."

Kyuubi said. I yawned.

'Can't wait.'

I thought. I washed up, and brushed my teeth.

Again I have a poll up let me know who you want, or tell me in a review. Thank! ^.^


	10. Uchiha Manner

OMG! Sorry I posted the wrong file. Thank you KingdomHeartskiller for letting me know. I was tired the other day I babysat my little cousins that all day yesterday so oppsy! ^o^

Ok same old same old I have a poll on my profile take it, or message me who Naruko should end with. Kay! On with the chapter! ^o^

"Mama!"

Kitty called.

"Yes?"

"Can I wear my gadapa dress?"

She asked. She loves to wear it whenever dad's gonna wear his coat.

"Is he wearing his coat?"

I asked.

"Yep!"

She smiled brightly at me, and I can't say no to that.

"Ok go get it, and should mama wear the orange one, or the black, and orange one?"

I asked her. She placed her finger on her chine thinking.

"The orange, and blue one."

She said proud with her choice. I didn't even think about that one.

"Thanks baby I'll wear that one."  
I told her. She ran out of the room coming back a few minutes later with her dress.

"2:26 let's go!"

Dad shouted. He didn't like being late to a get together unless it's with mom's family. I carried Kitty down stairs. She had her dress on, and I put her hair into pigtails like mine.

"You two look cute."

Dad said. Kitty reached out to him wanting him to carry her.

"How's my angel?"

He asked he.

She smiled at him.

"Great!"

"I'm ready."

Mom said coming downstairs.

"Well, well, well…"

"Dad your holding Kitty, and I don't want to see this."  
I said. He stop mid kiss with mom looking at Kitty.

"Right sorry… we'll continue later."

He whispered, but I still heard it.

"Kyuubi hurry up! Mom, and dad are staring again!"

I shouted up the stairs.

"I'm right here dobe."

He said coming out of the kitchen with a hotdog.

"Kyuubi you can't eat a hotdog when you're about to go eat."

Mom said. Kyuubi eyed the hotdog.

"I'm not gonna eat it… I'm gonna sallow it in two bites."

And he did before mom could even finish his name.

"Charming son."

Dad said heading to the car. It was a ten-minute drive to Uchiha manner. When we got there my jaw dropped to the ground.

"This is their house?"

I asked.

"Mama it's a Castile."

Kitty said.

"Yeah let's go with that."

I told her leading her up the steps.

"The Uchihas, and Hyugas have always been ones to show off their money."

Mom said.

"If you think this is a castile wait till you see the Hyugas."

Dad said. Kyuubi rang the doorbell a bunch of rings went off.

"That's loud."

Kyuubi said covering his ears. A guy my age opened the door.

'He's cute.'

I thought. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. The guy looked at us for a second.

"You must be the Namikaze."

He said.

"And you must be Sasuke!"

Mom squealed pulling him into a bone crushing.

"Mom!"

"Kushina!"

We shouted.

"I seen the pictures your mom sent us, and your such a little man now."

"Mom he can't breath."

I said fearing for the boy's life. She let him.

"Nice… to… meet… you… you… must be Kushina. Please come in."  
Sasuke said catching his breath. He led us inside. The hallway was hells long, and some of the rooms were bigger then our house.

'Rich people.'

I thought.

Yay! Take my dang poll! I'll give you a cookie. (no she won't) ^o^"


	11. Friends Of The Family, And Hair

"Sasuke who was at the door?"

A guy that looked like Sasuke, but older like Kyuubi's age asked.

"The Namkage's family."

Sasuke replied coldly.

'What's that about? He was somewhat happy a minute ago.'

I thought.

"Hello I'm Itachi, and you must Kyuubi it's been a long time."

I looked to my brother. He looked confused.

"We met?"

He asked.

"Yes we were pretty little maybe three?"

"Mama he has hair like a girl."

Kitty said. I stared a head in shook. Itachi looked down at her confused.

"Kitty that's not nice!"

I scolded. I just notice that mom, and dad were gone.

"You have a daughter?"

Sasuke asked. I looked at the ground a little sad.

"Yes."

I answered.

"If you have a problem with that then…"  
Itachi raised a hand cutting Kyuubi off.

"There is no problem. Hello Kitty nice to meet you."  
Itachi came down to her level holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you."

She said back.

"We don't know your names."  
Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi."

"Naruko."

Sasuke looked me up, and down before smirking.

"Sasuke. Now come on I'm sure everyone is waiting for you two."

Sasuke said walking on ahead. We came into a huge living room with lots of people.

"Kids over here!"

Mom called. I grabbed Kitty's hand, and Kyuubi grabbed mine.

"Hi."

I said as we walked up t them.

"I'm Mikoto, and this is Fugaku, and I'm sure you already know our sons."

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Kyuubi…"

"Oh you've grown so much!"  
Mikoto squealed as she attacked Kyuubi in a hug like mom.

'They are best friends.'  
I thought. I turned to Fugaku.

"I'm Naruko, and this is my daughter Kitty. Say hi Kitty."

I told her. She hid behind dad peeking her head out enough to see her.

"Hi."  
She whispered. Fugaku nodded at me, and Kitty.

"Nice family you two."

He said to mom, and dad.

"Yes I agree, but I think it's time we stop mom before she kills your son."  
Itachi said. My brother was looking really blue now.

"Mikoto let go of the boy."

Fugaku said. She did. Kyuubi fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Minato, Kushina it's so good to see you again."

A pink hair woman said walking up to us. I didn't get that feeling of not liking her like I did with the video.

"Fara how are you?"

Mom asked. A girl my age that looked like Fara walked up to us. The not liking feeling coming back.

"Good. This is my daughter Sakura, and… where's your brother?"

She asked. Sakura looked around.

"Uh… I think he's with Pein again."  
Sakura said.

"Hidan where the hell are you!"  
Fara shouted.

"Mom!"

Sakura said pointing to Kitty. Her mom covered her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Nothing she hasn't heard before."

Kyuubi said. A guy Kyuubi's age, and has silver hair walked in to the room with other guys his age.

"What the hell mom! Why the fuc…?"

Sakura hit him over the head stopping him from finishing. I looked down at Kitty mom had her hands over her ears.

"No cussing when we are with other people you know that. Now these are my old friends Minato, Kushina, their kids Kyuubi, and Naruko, and who are you sweetie?"

She asked Kitty. Kitty looked up at a guy with long blond hair like a girl, and I knew what she was thinking.

"You will say anything about his hair."  
I told her. She nodded, and smiled at everyone.

"I'm Kitty."  
She said. Dad picked her up.

"This is our granddaughter."

He said.

"Yep! And she's the most wonderful girl in the world!"

Mom said.

I don't really know why I made Hidan Sakura's older brother, but oh well. ^o^


	12. Naruko's And Kyuubi's Old Friends

Ok first of all if you want to make a story with lyrics from a song careful you might get it lock cause they don't like that stuff, and second I have a poll so take so I know who Naruko should be with. (that has nothing to do with first one) ^o^

"So is she yours?"  
Sakura asked me.

"Uh… yeah…"  
I smiled cheeky scratching the back of my head.

"Mama he's not wearing a shirt."

Kitty whispered, but he still heard.

"See told you girls notice."

The guy said.

"And you are?"

Kyuubi asked.

"Hidan."

"Konan?"

Kyuubi said. I looked behind Hidan to see my brother's ex, but still a good friend.

"Kyuubi it's been a long time."

She said running up to him.

"How you have you…?"

"Konan!"

Mom squealed.

'Man she's doing a lot of that.'

I thought.

"Naruko we'll go meet other people while your brother deals with this."

Dad said. I grinned at him grabbing Kitty's hand.

"Naruko, Kitty this is Reku, and Karura Sabaku."

Dad said.

"Hi."

I said.

"Reku where are the kids?"

Karura asked looking around.

"They said they be here by now."  
He said.

"Sorry our kids tend to show up late a lot."

"No worries. Have you seen Yoshino?"

Dad asked.

"Yeah right over there."  
Karura pointed to the corner.

"Come on you remember Yoshino right?"

Dad asked.

"She is my godmother dad."

I said.

"Mama can I go play with the other kids?"

Kitty asked pointing outside. There were two, or three kids running around.

"Dad?"

"It's fine don't worry."

Dad told me.

"Ok have fun, and don't say anything mean."

I told her giving her a kiss on the head. I watch her ran out right away the kids loved her, and were letting her play.

"Minato it's been forever! And Naruko your such a woman now."

Yoshino said.

"What a drag. Hey Naruko."

I turned to see Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika how are you?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Same old. I see Kitty made friends quick."

He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Want to go say hi, and tell me about everyone here?"  
I asked. He shrugged again.

"Sure."

"Dad I'm going outside with Shika!"

I told him. He waved his hand at me telling me that I can go jump off a cliff for all he cared.


	13. Who's Who?

My flashdrive was breaking on me so I couldn't post at fear it might break. Got a new though, and I'm back! ^o^

I linked arms with Shikamaru almost dragging him out of the house.

"So I met a few people, but not everyone. So spill who's, who? And who should I stay away from?"

I pulled him down to sit next to me under a tree.

"Well you the Heronos, (SP) and the Uchihas so stay away from Sasuke for now on if you don't want trouble."

"Why do I have to stay away Sasuke?"  
I asked. He sighed.

"Don't tell me you fell for his looks to?"

He groaned. I shook my head no.

"I'm not that kinda girl."

I told him. I haven spend a lot of time with Shikamaru, but I know him enough, and it goes for him.

"Right. Well Sasuke's the heart drop of the school, and every girl wants to date him."

"Oh!"

I said. I looked through one of the many windows I saw Sasuke looking at for a second before turning away.

"You met Mr. And Mrs. Sabakus, but not their kids. Temari is the oldest, Kankuro's the second, and Gaara is the youngest. Their ok I guess, but be careful Gaara ok?"

I looked at confused.

"Why?"

"He has these mood swings where he could kinda violent."  
I thought about that.

'Violent?'

"Then they're the Hyugas. Hiashi Hyuga is the oldest of him, and his twin brother. He has two daughters Hinata, and Hanabi. Then there's Hizashi the younger of the two. He has twins Neji, and Gemini…"

"Gemini?"

"Yeah their mom named her so… anyway then there's. (I'm gonna skip the rest there's to many, and it would take a good two pages to get them all) And that's everyone."

Shikamaru finished.

"Wow a lot of people here."

I said.

"Yea…"

"Hey you two love birds time to eat."

Itachi said. I blushed.

"We are not love birds."

Shikamaru told him. He rolled his eye at us.

"Well you two have been out here talking for a while now so it looks like…"

"Well their not Itachi."

Sasuke said.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru grumbled.

"Come on Shika time to eat."

I said dragging inside.

"Hey are you still with Kitty's dad?"

Sasuke asked. I stopped.

"No."  
I answered coldly not that I meant to it's just whenever I talk about him… I…

"Ok just curious."

Sasuke said with a shrugged.

"You know curiousty killed the cat."

I told him. He chuckled.

"You're a fighter aren't you?"

He asked. I grinned.

"Got it from my mom."  
I told him. We locked eyes for a moment. I felt something surge through me when he looked me in the eyes. I looked down breaking the contact.

"Um… come one let's go before my brother's friends eats all the food."

Sasuke said. I nodded pulling Shika again. Kitty was already sitting down at a small table with other kids. I pulled Shika to sit next me, and on the other side of me Neji.

"Hi I'm Naruko."

I introduced myself. He turned to me with a slight, and my mean vary slight grin.

"Neji Hyuga. You like your father."

He said.

"Thanks! I get my looks from dad, and my personality from my mom."  
I told him.

"Shikamaru you know the new girl?"

Kiba asked.

"Yeah my mom is her goddaughter so she take me to go visit them whenever she would go."

"I love my godbrother."

I told them. I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him into one of my mom's bone crushing hugs. He squirmed in my grip trying to get free.

"Troublesome woman."

He muttered.

"I think your killing him sis."

Kyuubi said standing behind me.

"He called me troublesome."

I told him.

"Sorry let go."

Shika said. Kyuubi tried pulling him out of my grip, and Shika tried pushing. I smirked evilly the let go sending the two flying backwards.

"Thank you."  
They glared at me.

"We're gonna get you back."

Kyuubi said.

"And I'll get you, and so on, and so on."

"That's true."

Shikamaru said sitting on his chair again.


	14. Beautiful

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

"Same Naruko."  
Konan said walking over to us.

"Yeah, yeah…"

The doorbell rang.

"That better be our kids."

Reku said.

"Nice to see you Temari where are your brothers?"

Itachi asked. Kitty got up running over to the door.

"Kitty."

I said getting up to get her.

"Well Kankuro's on the phone in the car, and Gaara I thought he was here."

"Come in, and Kankuro get in here."  
Itachi said.

"Hi you must one of the new kids. I'm Temari Sabaku."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruko, and this is my daughter Kitty."

"You have a daughter?"

She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kankuro, and your cute."

A guy with brown hair said.

"And I'm dad, and I have a license to kill."

Dad threatened. Kankuro took a step back.

"You still have one?"

Fugaku asked.

"Yes, and I still have Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?"

Hidan asked.

"You don't wan to know."  
I said.

"But…"

"You don't want to know."

Kyuubi repeated. We sat at the table there were many questions about us, and our friends back home.

"Where's your bathroom?"

I asked Sasuke.

"Upstairs third door on your right."  
He said. I felt like I was walking up five flights of stairs, and not just three.

"I hate this house."

I said out loud.

'Ok first door… no sixth door on the left? No! Fifth door on the left yep that's it.'

I walked down the 'long' hallway to the fifth door. I opened the door to see that it wasn't the bathroom it was someone's room. On the bed laid a guy my age with red hair. The way the dim light hit him made him look.

"Beautiful."

I whispered. He turned to me.

"Who are you?"  
He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm Naruko, and you are?"

"Gaara."

He said. He sat up looking strait at me.

"Oh so your Gaara. Your family's wondering where you are. Your dad seems kinda pissed that your not there."

I told him. I barely notice his flinched when I told him about his dad.

"Ok. What are you doing up here?"

He asked.

"Looking for the bathroom. Wrong one obviously huh?"

I said. He got off the bed grabbing a backpack along with him. I notice a tattoo on his forehead, and a cut in the crook of his neck. I reached out to touch it. It was still fresh maybe a week. Gaara grabbed my wrist slamming me into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

He demanded. I stared at him in shock, and confused.

"Where did you get that?"

I asked. His grip tightened around my wrist.

"That's none of your business."

He growled.

"Be careful with Gaara ok?

"Why?"

"He has these mood swings where he could kinda violent."

I remembered what Shikamaru said.

"Is someone hurting you?"

I asked. He grabbed my other wrist pinning it above my head.

"What did I just say?"

He growled at me this time it sounded more animal then human.

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone."

I told him. He pressed his body against mine trying to look intimating, but it didn't work it just made me think about something that would make dad kill me for thinking it. I blushed at the closeness between us.

"If you don't listen to me you'll get hurt ok?"

He threatened.

"I have to go to the bathroom so we're done for now."

I told him. He growled again before shoving me into the wall, and walking out.

'This is going to be fun.'

I thought. I examined my wrist they had a huge bruise around them. I sighed leaving the room.


	15. 30 Minutes In Heaven

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

"Naruko did you find the bathroom?"

Sasuke asked. I hid my hands behind my back.

"No can you show me?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Right here. See you down stairs."

He called over his shoulders.

'Sasuke really nice to me why would he be a heart throb?'

I asked myself. I went back downstairs finding my daughter in a closet.

"Why are you in the closet?"

I asked opening the door to find a little boy as well.

"Mama this Asuma jr. they also call him AJ."

Kitty said.

"That's wonderful honey, but why are you in the closet?"  
I asked again. Kitty giggled.

"We playing a game. Right AJ?"

"Yep!"

The little boy said happily.

"What kinda game?"

I asked wary.

"Kiba called it 30 minutes in heaven."

AJ said. I stared in shock.

"AJ there you are. Hello Kitty what are you doing?" (ha! Hello kitty my cousins love that cat! MEOW!)

Kurenai asked.

"They're playing 30 minutes in heaven."

I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

She stuttered.

"Well it would seem that Kiba had said something about it."

I explained.

"Kiba?"

She asked dangerously. I turned to the confused kids.

"Ok listen that game is for kids fourteen, and older. Second you play it you have to kiss…"

"EWW!"  
They screamed running out of the closet.

"I'm gonna go mutt hunting."

I told Kurenai.

"And I have no record of ever talking about this."

She said smiling, and walking away. I headed outside where the older kids have gone. I found Kiba talking with a bunch of the guys including Sasuke, and… Gaara. I walked behind said boy. The other guys notice watching me. I grinned at them before kicking Kiba in the ass sending him flying forward.

"What the hell!"

He shouted turning to me. I stood there, arms crossed, glaring down at him.

"What's up?"

Kankuro asked.

"Kiba 's a dumb ass."

I said. They scoffed.

"We all knew that."

Shino said kneeling next to Kiba.

"Does he always tell kids to play 30 minutes in heaven?"

I demanded.

"I didn't tell no kids to play 30 minutes in heaven."

Kiba said wiping blood off of his bloody lip.

"Well AJ said that Kiba called a game 30 minutes heaven."

I told him.

"I was talking to the guys not the kids!"

He shouted.

"Don't you ever check for the little ones!"  
I shouted back.

"They're not my kids to worry about!"

"You're a role model to them!"

"Well if I have to look around for kids every time I'm gonna talk I might as well not talk at all!"

"Works for us!"

The guys said laughing.

"If my kid comes back to me saying something her little mind shouldn't know yet I'm gonna kid your ass worst then right now!"

I threatened turning on me heels storming off.

"Ouch you just got your ass kicked."

"Literally."

I heard the guys say to Kiba. I walked over to where the girls were hanging out. It was a nice little spot for girls, or kids to be. The oak tree looked beautiful, and the flowers were breath taking.

"Can I join you?"  
I asked. Hinata patted a spot next to her on a blanket.

"Sit."

She said.


	16. Dad!

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

My arms let go in shock thankfully Nagato caught Kitty before she fell.

"Hi Kitty cat."

Nagato said.

"Uncy!"  
She cried cheerfully.

"What about me?"

Yahiko asked.

"No thank you."  
She said shaking her head at him. The guys cracked up I would've to, but I was thinking of way to kill.

"Come on kid."  
Yahiko said his head hanging in shame.

"Now we know who's her favorite."

Nagato said patting Yahiko's back.

"Go play now Kitty, and no more listening to the adults!"  
Kyuubi shouted. He turned to me.

"I am gonna kill dad."

I said flames appearing out of nowhere behind me. I walked away everyone moving out of my way. I found in the kitchen with the rest of the adults talking, and laughing.

"Hey honey."  
Dad said turning to look at me. I glared at him.

"Dad you are so dead."

Kyuubi said walking into the room along with the rest of the teens. Dad looked at him confused.

"What's wro…?"  
He was cut off when I threw a frying pan at hid head. He dodged right before it hit him staring at me in shock.

"Naruko!"  
Mom shouted worry in her eyes.

"Why the hell were you talking about an orgy?"  
I demanded. He paled a little.

"Why would you ask that?"

He asked.

"Let's see. Hmm? Maybe it was 'mama what's a orgy?' could it be that dad?"

"Kitty heard?"

He asked dodging another frying pan this time mom was the one who threw it. Everyone was staring in shock, fear, and amusement at us.

"I told you not to talk about it, but no you wanted to continue."  
Mom said pissed.

"Calm down."

Fugaku said.

"Shut up!"  
Mom, and me shouted.

"Did dad just shrunk back?"

"That's a first."

The Uchiha brothers said. We yelled at dad for a few minutes before going back to what we were doing before acting like nothing happened.

"You're a crazy family!"  
Ino said.

"Sasuke aren't they crazy?"

Sakura asked clinging to his arm. He shrugged.

"They seem cool to me.  
He said. I smiled at him. By six the sun was setting, and everyone was outside now near the homemade fireplace that the Akatsuki made. Kitty was inside with the other kids watching Twilight (Yeah I have younger cousins who watch it, and are on team Jacob) which was picked by Kitty.

"Naruko?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"  
I asked.

"Want a tour of the house?"  
He asked.

"Sure!"  
I said jumping out of my seat.


	17. Who's Kitty's Father?

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

He led me inside to the stairs. (To many rooms so gonna skip to the end)

"And this is my room."  
Sasuke said opening a door with different things on it. His room was two times bigger then mine. He had a huge ass bed, a dresser, desk, nightstands, big flat screen, and one of those hanging chairs.

"Cool room."

I said still exploring.

"Thanks. So mind if I ask something about Kitty?"

He asked. He jumped on his bed staring at me like he could read my soul.

"Sure."

I knew what he was going to ask already.

"who's Kitty's father?"  
Yep I knew it.

"Well you won't know him."  
I mumbled.

"Try me."

He said patting the spot next to him on the bed. I sighed sitting next to him.

"Kabuto."  
I said. His eyebrows rose.

"How did you get with him?"  
Sasuke asked.

"You know him?"

I asked surprise.

"Yeah… well Itachi knew him."

He said.

"He lived next door to me, and he was always nice to me so I went out with him at a young age."

"How did you get pregnant?"

He asked

"Well as you know I had her at a young age."

"Yes."  
He said urging me on.

"Well I-I-I… he rapes me."  
I said in a low voice. Sasuke fist his hands his knuckles turning white.

"He what?"  
He growled.

"We were at this party, and he drugged my drink… he took me upstairs where he…"  
I couldn't finish. Tears fell down my cheeks thinking about that awful day.

"It's ok."

Sasuke whispered wiping the tears away. I rested my head on his shoulder feeling safe with him.

"I thought he loved me but I guess not huh?"  
I said. His arm rapped around my shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"He's a baster for doing that to a girl like you."

Sasuke whispered. I looked up at him. I'm sure my make up was smeared from when I rubbed my eyes right now.

"I hate him so much but I don't regret Kitty. I love her more then anything."  
I told him. He smiled at me a vary nice smile.

"That's good."

Our eyes locked on each other's. His eyes were a really pretty black that they shined. I leaned into him at the same time he did. His right hand tilted my head up more. He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away. My heart raced at what I was about to do next. I stood on my knees kissing his lips much harder then what he had did. He was shock at first but recovered, and kissed back. I straddled his lap as he pulled on it. He moaned as our tongues made contact. He laid back on the bed pulling me with him I gasped as I felt something against my thighs. I looked him in the eyes they were filled with lust. I kissed his throat making him shiver as I also bit it.

"Naruko!"  
He moaned. He flipped us so I was on the bottom now, and he was on top. He kissed down my neck going down to my chest. His hand bunched up the skirt of my dress pulling it over my head.

"Sasuke!"  
I moaned this time when he fingered my in closed pussy. He chuckled. I helped him with the removing of his shirt. I stared at his nice abs.

"Like what you see?"  
He asked coming down to my lips. We kissed again our tongues fighting this time as we took the others clothes off. I felt nervous when I seen how big

He was.

"Don't worry I'll be soft."  
Sasuke whispered sweetly in my ear. I looked at him nodding. As he slid in I held my breath as it hurt.

"Sasuke!"

I gasped. He stopped noticing that I was in pain. He smoothed my hair down whispering sweet nothing basically but it helped. I nodded for him to continue. He slid in all the way this time it felt better, and I was moaning in pleasure. I kissed his neck sucking in a few places.

"Naruko!"

He moaned. I flipped us over so that I was on top. He gripped my thighs helping me when I slowed down. I panted harder as I felt myself feel relief as I cum all over his member, and then he flipped us.

"I'm not done."

He said licking my ear. I shivered at the touch. A few minutes later he met his climax as well. He collapsed next to me. His breath tickled my ear as he panted next to me.

Yeah don't really care for this lemon but oh well. ^o^


	18. Gaara, And His Dad

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

I blushed.

"What?"

He asked pulling me closer to him.

"I can't believe I just did that, and with a guy I just met to top that!"

I said pushing him away.

"We should head back down it's getting late."  
Sasuke said getting out of bed.

"Did you just bring me up here to bed me?"  
I asked.

"Duh!"  
He said pulling his shirt over his head. I gasped dramatically, putting my hand over my head, and faking a sob.

"How could you!"

I shouted. He chuckled.

"Stop the drama queen, and get dress. Kitty's probably wondering where you are by now."

I nodded. After I was dressed, and my hair was fixed we headed back down.

"Naruko where were you?"

Dad asked as we came downstairs.

"Getting the grand tour of this castle.'

I told him fight not to blush.

"Come on we're leaving now."

"Kay dad."  
I said. I looked back Sasuke who was already gone.

'Rude!'

I thought. I saw Gaara sitting in the corner with his dad having what looked like an argument. Gaara glared at his dad, and then me when he saw me staring.

"Hi?"  
I said more as a question then anything really.

"Hello Naruko. Let me tell you, you look just like your mother did when she was young."

Mr. Sabaku said.

"Yeah? Cool."  
I said.

"You know your mom died her hair blonde once?"

Mr. Sabaku asked. I jaw dropped.

"No way!"  
I nearly shouted. He nodded.

"Yes she looked just like you do now."

"Oh I am so holding this against her when she tells me not to dye my bangs."  
I told him. I glanced at Gaara out of the corner of my eye. I saw that same cut on his neck. He must've notice cause he covered it with his hand.

"And you sound just like your mother. Did you get anything from your father?"  
Mr. Sabaku asked.

"No. Kyuubi's more like dad then me, and same with mom."  
I said.

"Naruko let's go!"  
Kyuubi shouted standing in the doorway.

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you two."  
I said to both Mr. Sabaku, and Gaara.

"See you soon Naruko, and I'm sure Gaara will see you tomorrow at school."  
My sparkled.

"You're going to Konoha high?"

"Yes."  
Gaara replied walking away from us.

Review, vote, and listen to 'scream' by Usher. I LOVE that song! ^o^


	19. No More Twilight For You

So yeah I like more reviews please! And I have a poll on who should Naruko end up with so vote please, or leave it in a review whichever is fine. ^o^

I turned to his dad who only shrugged.

"Don't worry about him. He never really had any friends when we lived in Suna."

"He seemed to be friends with almost everyone here."  
I said staring at his back.

"Yes well you can thank Lee, Sasuke, Sasori for that."

"I wouldn't have believe him, and Sasori were friends."  
I said turning back to him.

"Yes well you'll never truly know someone. Good night Naruko."  
He said walking away. I thought about he had said as I walked out saying a quick good night to the Uchihas. I in got dad's car knowing that there was a double meaning in Mr. Sabaku words.

"So did you kids have fun?"

Mom asked as dad drove away.

"Yeah! I can't believe Nagato, and Yahiko are going to our new school!"  
Kyuubi said.

"Mama I wuv Aj."  
Kitty said. I smiled at her.

"That's great sugar."

"Wait for it."  
Kyuubi said.

"I want to mary him, and have a vampy baby wit him."  
I stared at her calculating what she had just said.

"That's it no more twilight for you."  
I told her.

"Your daughter wants to get Mary… I mean marry, and all you say is 'no more twilight?' to her?"  
Dad asked turning onto our street.

"Dad it won't happen."  
I told him. Dad is Kitty's father figure, and acts like it to.

"Mama do you like Gaara?"  
Kitty asked. I gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean Hun?"  
I asked.

"Sakura said you two would be good for each other."

"And what else did she say?"

I asked knowing Sakura had said more.

"Cuz boat your families are weird."  
Kitty always the honest one.

"She said what?"  
Mom asked.

"Mom calm down I'll talk to her tomorrow."  
I told mom calming her down.

"Well what did you think Naru?"  
Kyuubi asked changing the subject.

"I liked it, and Sasuke is really sweet."  
I told them.

"That's great babe but don't let him be to sweet with you."  
Dad said opening the garage door.

"I won't dad."

'To late.'

I thought taking Kitty out of her seat.

"That's my girl.'

Dad said kissing my head, and picking up Kitty.

'What would you think if I came to you next week saying I was pregnant again?'

I asked myself. I hope I wasn't gonna get pregnant again Kitty is enough for right now, dad would most likely nearly kill Sasuke, wait for him to recover, and kill him imaging he was Kabuto.

Well that was an interesting talk with Kitty huh?

Review, vote, and listen to 'scream' by Usher. I LOVE that song! ^o^


	20. GAH!

I got Kitty ready for bad, and did the same for me.

"Hun you ready for school tomorrow?"

Dad asked walking in my room.

"Yeah! I'm really happy they don't have uniforms."  
I told him brushing out my hair.

"You know everybody's kids who were at the party tonight are gonna be there.

"That's awesome."  
I said. Dad walked up to me pulling me to him in a hug. He put his head in the crook of my neck holding me like he didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Kabuto, that I wasn't good enough dad, and didn't stop you from seeing him when I knew what kind of people he hung out with, and cause you had to through a lot at such a young age."

I hugged dad tightly.

"It's ok."

I said. He looked down at me.

"You came out so good, and I hope you keep it like this."  
He said kissing my forehead, and then a quick one on the lips.

"I will dad promise."  
I said.

"Goodnight Hun."

"Goodnight dad."  
I said getting in bed.

"Naruko wake up!"  
Kyuubi shouted in my ear. Before I could grunt cold water was dumped on me.

"GAW!"  
I shirked sitting up. Dad stood over with me with a child like grin, and an empty bucket. I glared at him.

"Morning honey! School starts in one hour."  
He announced.

"Dad!"  
I growled getting out of bed slowly.

"Run dad! Run!"

Kyuubi said trying to hold me back. Dad ran out the door as fast as lighting.

"I gonna kill you!"  
I shouted throwing Kyuubi off me, and running out the door. I chased dad all through the house with mom yelling 'breakfast will be done soon!' not caring that I was trying to murder my father. Dad ran out the front door with me hot on his trail. I almost reached dad when I crashed into something, or someone when I made a sharp turn.

"Ack!"

I grunted falling on my ass. I rubbed my head in pain groaning.

"You alright?"  
A male voice asked.

"Yeah… sorry."

I said looking up to Neji?

"Let me help you."

He said helping me up under my shoulders.

"Thanks. Where's my dad?"

I asked out loud searching.

"Why were you chasing your dad? And in wet PJ's?"  
He asked giving me a once over. I blushed. I was wearing a white tank, and black short shorts.

"Uh… long story. Come in. come in."  
I said leading him inside. I walked into the kitchen Neji right behind me seeing my dad eating like nothing happened. I walked behind him grabbing two plates, and hit him over the head with my fist.

"Ow!"  
He said wincing.

"Baka!"  
I said to him.

"Should I come back in a few minutes?"  
Neji asked edging to the door.

"No not at all."  
Kyuubi said after Neji bumped into his chest.

"Are you sure?"  
He asked looking at all of us. I smiled at him.

"Yeah your fine! Come get a plate."  
I gesture for him to come over. He hesitantly put his bag down walking over to me carefully like dad was a lion.

"Thank you."

He muttered taking the plate I offered him.

"Mama why are you all wet?"  
Kitty asked walking in the room. I looked down at my clothes seeing that they clunked to me.

"Epp."  
I said covering myself. I just notice that Neji been avoiding looking at me.

'No wonder I am half naked now.'

I thought.

"I'll be right back."  
I said running out of the room.

Stupid internet went down. I am sorry! Review, and vote! ^o^


	21. Doughnuts

I put on black shorts, a red bra, a tight low black tank that showed my bra, and red, and black tennis. I went downstairs seeing Neji talking with dad, mom scolding Kyuubi for most likely eating my breakfast, and Kitty eating cereal, and watching iCarly.

"I'm back. Sorry bout that."  
I said sitting next to Neji.

"Sorry honey your brother! Ate your food again!"

Mom shouted the last word.

"It's ok mom I'm not that hungry."

I told her. She hit Kyuubi over the head with a wooden spoon forcing it into his scull.

"Mom! Ow!"

"So what brings you here?"  
I asked Neji turning away from the red heads.

"I'm suppose to pick you up… didn't anyone tell you?"

Neji asked. I looked to dad who was reading the paper.

"Oh! Neji's picking you up, and showing you around."  
Dad said grinning again. I growled frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
I demanded. He shrugged.

"Slipped my mind I guess?"

I bowed my head with two sweat-drops.

"Let's go."  
I said taking his hand in mine.

"Bye Kitty baby be good for grandma."  
I kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Bye. Bye mama."

She said waving. I waved back as I walked out the door.

"Why were you chasing your dad?"  
Neji asked again.

"He dumped ice water on me to wake me up so I chased him trying to get revenge."  
I told him looking a head.

"Hmm."  
He said.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… do you mine if we stop by that drugstore coming up?"  
I asked starving.

"What do you need?"

"Breakfast."  
I groaned rubbing my tummy.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. I only said that cause I didn't want mom to worry."

"Come on then."  
Neji said walking a head. I grabbed some doughnuts, and an ice tea. As I paid Neji stopped me.

"I got this."  
He said.

"But…"

"Thank you come again."

The cashier said handing me my bag. Neji walked out not waiting for me making me run to keep up.

"Let me pay you back."

I insisted handing him the money. He chuckled.

"I don't need it."  
He said closing my hand around the money. I shook my head no.

"No I insist."

"Naruko what's my last name?"  
Neji asked.

"Hyuga. But what does that have to…?"

"It means that I have more then enough to buy you some doughnuts, and tea so don't worry."

I huffed.

"No getting through to you?"

"Nope."  
He said popping the 'p' sound loudly. I giggled.

"Thank you Neji."  
I kissed his cheek making him blush. Giggling some more I took my breakfast.

"Naruko?"

"Hmm?"  
I mumbled through a mouth full of doughnut. He stared at me for a moment.

"My parents would like for your family to come over tonight. Can you come?"  
I swallowed.

"Yeah we love to."

I said.

"We're here."

Neji said. I turned to see the school but because I wasn't watching I ran into the flagpole.

"ompf!" (Is that a real word?)

I fell back rubbing my sore nose.

"Hey you alright?"  
Kankuro asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine but my doughnuts aren't."  
I said looking at them all over the ground.

"Naruko are you ok?"  
Neji asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine guys really."  
I insisted as more people gathered round to check my nose.

"That was funny."  
Temari commented. I glared at her.

"Thanks Temari."  
I said bitterly. She giggled.

"Well it was."

"Where's Gaara?"

I asked looking around for him. Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke's face seemed to have darkened at the question.

'Where did Sasuke come from?'

I thought.

"He'll be here later… uh… dad…"

"Dad needed help."  
Temari covered when Kankuro couldn't think of anything.

'Why are they hiding something? I mean if it's just… oh god! Mr. Sabaku hurts Gaara!'

I thought panicked.

"Oh my god! Your dad hi…"  
I was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips to mine.

"I missed you."  
He said after he pulled away. I blushed frozen, confused, and pissed. I smiled sweetly at him, and then punched him the gut.

"Who gave you permission to kiss me whenever you want?"  
I demanded standing over him. He clenched his stomach in pain.

"Well I thought after last…"  
he tried to finish but I kicked him again only harder, and slightly lower barely missing his little friend.

"What was that Sasuke?"

I asked overly sweet. I heard his gulp as he stood back up.

"I wasn't thinking at all."

He stepped away from me afraid I might hit again.

"Well then try to think next time."

There's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Review please. ^-^'


	22. Family

Me: so sorry it took so long I've been kinda stuck, and I've been doing my other stories. Hope you can forgive me.

Kaya: I told you finish your other stuff before you start a new one but no! You said 'I can handle it' so stubborn.

Me: -_- everyone this is my best friend Kaya she has been helping me with my stories, and making sure I get chapters done.

Kaya: I did not sign up for every one of them!

Me: yeah but you kept me going on The Fox & The Hound so I signed you up for the rest.

Kaya: I hate you.

Me: I love you. So pushing aside our mindless chattered.

Kaya: you're the one who's mindless.

Me: TT-TT she's mean to me… please review this chapter cause like nobody reviewed my last one, and I have a poll for favorite couples please take it.

"Hey Hinata!"

Temari said.

"H-h-hi."

The shy thing stuttered.

"There's Gaara."  
Neji said. I examined him searching for anything different about. He seemed normal.

"Hi Gaara."  
I said giving him a hug. He stiffened at my touch.

"Are you hurt?"

I whispered in his ear.

"What?"

He said pushing me away. I pulled him back to me.

"Hug me back!"  
I whined.

"I know about your dad… well at lease most of it."  
I whispered again. He pushed me away roughly glaring at me.

"You know nothing."  
He growled. I watched him walk inside.

"What did you say to him?"  
Neji asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing don't worry."  
I told him glancing at the rest.

"Wha cha ya doing Foxy?"

Without turning around I knew who it was Yahiko.

"Shut up."

I said walking inside.

"Naruko we have to see lady Tsunade."  
Neji said catching up to me. I nodded, and stopped.

"Oh my god! We forgot to wait for Kyuubi!"

I turned to Neji shaking him.

"Nagato is showing him around, and I'm showing you."

He told me. He pulled my hands off his shirt wobbling a little.

"Sorry."

I apologized smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt.

"It's fine."

He said. I gave him a toothy grin.

"So lady Tsunade's?"  
I asked pointing down the hall. He nodded leading the way. He led us to the office not really talking.

"Hello Shizune is lady Tsunade busy?"

Neji asked vary politely.

"Yes just right inside."

Shizune said.

"Thank you."

I said following Neji.

"Lady Tsunade this is Naruko Uzu…"

"Auntie Tsunade!"

I squealed jumping up, and down before running up to her.

"Naruko it's good to see you again."

She said hugging me back after I tackled her into it.

"You know each other?"

Neji asked looking at us.

"This is my grandpa's best friend, and so I call her auntie."  
I explained.

"Lady Tsunade I brought Kyuubi."

Nagato said opening the door. Kyuubi walked in smirking at us.

"What's up aunt? How you doing?"  
He asked passing Neji.

"Well it was good till you guy moved here."

"Auntie!"

We whined. After hearing the rules of the school, and a scolding from auntie Tsunade about a few pranks from a few years back we were able to leave.

"See ya sis be good. Hyuga watch her she's sneaky."  
Kyuubi warned Neji. Neji looked at me. I gave him an innocent smile.

"What?"

I asked pouting my lips. He blushed.

"Nothing."  
He led me to our homeroom.

"Hello sensei."  
Neji said.

"Kakashi!"

I squealed seeing my old babysitter/dad's cousin.

"Hello Naruko sorry I couldn't make it yesterday I got busy with…"

"The wonders of the world. Yeah I know. New book?"

I asked knowing already. He smiled sheepishly through his mask.

"Yes."

"Really Kakashi get a life!"

I shouted.

"I have the power to put you in detention for life."  
He threatened.

"I wuv you so much!"

I hugged him tightly till he promised not to put me in detention.

"Sit."  
He said pointing to one of the many empty desks. I sat next to Neji in the middle of the rows of desk.

"You know Kakashi sensei?"  
Neji questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah he's my babysitter since when I was like born till I was thirteen."  
I explained.

"So Tsunade's like your aunt, Mrs. Nara is your godmother, and Kakashi is your old babysitter?"  
I nodded yes.

"He's also my cousin from my dad's side."  
I said adding to the list.

"Wow."  
Neji said.

"Hey Naruko."  
Shikamaru said.

"Morning Shika."  
I greeted whispering. He glanced behind him at Temari who was talking to Tenten.

"I'm in trouble."  
He said. I groaned.

"What did you do?"  
I asked.

"Well… Temari's been asking me out, and I don't know if I should say yes, and now she's not talking to me cause I haven't said yes."

"Well why haven't you?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know. Troublesome women."  
He muttered. Slapped my forehead with my hand.

"Stop with 'troublesome' already, get your lazy ass out of the clouds, and say yes."  
I told him. Neji looked at me like I was crazy, and Shikamaru muttered 'what a drag' under his breath.

"But what if I like someone a little more then her?"  
He questioned. I stared at him.

'Like someone more? Since when does Shika like's someone?'

I thought.

"Like who?"

I asked. He tapped his fingers on the desk thinking.

"Never mind."  
He said turning back to Kakashi. I looked at Neji he only shrugged. Letting it go for now I looked around class seeing Sasuke in the back with Gaara talking lowly.

"Naruko what do you think?"  
Kakashi asked. I turned to him reading the broad behind him.

"Uh… huh?"  
I said tilting my head to the side.

"Well?"  
He asked again.

"Pie?"

I asked/joked. The class snickered.

"No Naruko. Now stop thinking with your stomach, and use your head."  
He said.

I huffed at him.

"I didn't even know what we were doing."  
I muttered to myself.

Me: what you think? You will type out a review. Ooooh! (Moves hands in witches kind if way)

Kaya: really?

Me: what? I want some reviews.

Kaya: please review for my own sake.


	23. I'm Your Friend

Me: yay I got another chapter out sooner then what I though!

Kaya: I had to fight with her to make her sit, and type chapters for all her stories.

Me: and I love you for it.

Kaya: whatever the faster these things are over the sooner I can leave.

Me: I don't have the heart to tell her that I might never stop

Kaya: what?

Me: nothing.

After homeroom I had a five-minute break before math so I was just talking to Neji, and Sasuke who had join us after the bell.

"Wow sucks to be you."  
Sasuke said.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Cause your aunt's the principle, and Kakashi's your cousin, and from what I hear you're a trouble maker."

I grinned.

"No it just makes it more fun."  
I said thinking of new pranks already. Neji stared at me like I gone crazy, and Sasuke nodded.

"We should get to our next class."  
Neji said pulling my arm. I went with him Sasuke not to far behind.

"What's next Hyuga?"

I asked.

"Well you have Asuma sensei next, I have Yamato next."

Neji said. I looked at Sasuke.

"You?"

I asked.

"Ibiki."

He said simply. He went down a different hall without saying bye.

'Rude.'

I thought following Neji.

"I'll pick you up after class."  
He said walking away without saying bye as well.

"Rude."

I muttered walking into class. The only people in the room were Gaara, and a girl with red hair, and glasses. I picked Gaara.

"Hi Gaara."  
I said cheerfully. He ignored me.

"Gaara!"  
I whined cause he wasn't talking to me.

"What!?"

He snapped.

"Hi."  
I said smiling at him. He growled.

"Leave me alone."

I thought about the cut on his neck the other night.

"Gaara did your dad cut your neck?"

I asked. His eyes shot to me with a murderous glare.

"Shut up."

"But Gaa…"

"You know nothing!"

"I know plenty, and your getting hurt, and no one's doing a thing about it!"  
By now we were yelling at each other.

"It's not your concern."

"You're my friend Gaara…"

"I am not."

I huffed.

"Well weather you like it, or not I'm your friend end of story."

"Then as my 'friend' stay out of it."  
This was getting us nowhere.

"As your friend I can't let you get hurt."

I was really worried for Gaara that cut was on his neck what if it… I don't want to think about that. I took his hand in mine.

"Gaara why won't you let me help you?"

He ripped his hand out from mine sneering at me.

"Cause I don't need it."

With that he walked away from me moving to a desk on the other side. I sighed loudly.

'Gaara.'

I thought sadly. I sat at the desk alone.

'Maybe if I talk to Mr. Sabaku…? No! What if it gets worse? Sasuke seems to know maybe I'll talk to him.'

All these thoughts going through my head. I didn't like it.

'Great add to bro's dumb blondes.'

I thought bitterly. I was so rap in my thought I didn't notice someone sitting next to me.

"You ok?"  
A white, and I mean white guy asked sitting next to me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"No."

I said slamming my head on the really hard desk.

"Hmm. Is that so?"  
I looked at him funny.

'That was his only response?'

I thought. He smiled the most fakest smile I ever seen at me. I smiled back at him.

"Your weird."  
I said overly sweet. His smile fell.

"Your new here?"

"Yup! I'm Naruko Namikaze."  
I said keeping the overly sweet smile on.

"Namikaze? Hmm interesting."  
He said.

"And your name?"  
I asked irritated with this guy.

"I'm Sai."

"Sai…?"

"Just Sai. You know like Usher?"

He said turning to his book. I sighed. I looked at the clock hoping it was time for class. Nope. Still had five minutes.

"Hey Naruko."  
A lazy voice said above me. I smiled up at the filmier lazy ass.

"Hey Shika."  
I said happy to have someone somewhat normal around. He sat at the desk in front of me with Kankuro whom I didn't notice, or else I would've been talking to him instead of 'Sai.'

"What's wrong?"  
He asked. I huffed.

"Well where to start? Hmm? Oh! Let's see Gaara doesn't want to be my friend, we got in a big argument, he stormed off over there, I was left alone thinking, which gave me a headache, this guy next to me really needs sun, he has the fakest smile I ever seen, he's super odd, and I want ramen!"  
I said in one breath. I gasped face down on the desk.

"That it?"  
Shika asked. I glared at him for his cruel humor.

"Your hurtful."

I said. He smiled lazily at me.

"And your troublesome."  
He said patting my head.

"I better go check Gaara."  
Kankuro said. I looked over at the two brothers they seemed to be really into their conversation.

"Shika who do you like?"

I asked thinking about our last class.

"Well… I…"  
he blushed.

"Who is it?"  
I asked.

'He must really like her to be so embarrassed to blush that much.'

I thought evilly.

"Come on Shika tell me!"

I sang pulling on his sleeve.

"What a drag. It's…"  
the bell rang.

"Forget it."  
He muttered. I looked to him.

"Come one tell me…"

"Naruko hush."  
Asuma sensei said. I humped. I made a mental note to question him later.

Me: please review.

Kaya: or I'll hear whining about how people never review anymore


End file.
